


Pretty Baby, You Look So Heavenly

by Anya_Mae



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya_Mae/pseuds/Anya_Mae
Summary: Shane calls Ryan baby a lot. It leads to cuteness and fluff.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 15
Kudos: 253





	Pretty Baby, You Look So Heavenly

Shane had started calling Ryan baby, and Ryan wasn’t entirely sure what to make of it. It had started as a joke, just some banter on camera, but recently, Shane had taken to calling him baby all the time.

The first time it happened, Ryan had to do a double take to make sure he wasn't being filmed. It had been a very long day. He had been called to too many boring meetings, had to answer too many stupid questions, and now there was something off with his editing. Ryan was sitting at his desk staring blankly at the computer in front of him. The clock at the corner of his screen read 6:00, letting him know he could’ve left an hour ago if the video had been cooperating. The chair he was in was hard and uncomfortable, a sign that he had been sitting too long, and his head was beginning to ache from all the stress. He groaned and dropped his head into the palm of his hands, massaging his temples, his fingers doing little to ease the pain and nothing to ease the anxiety swirling through his stomach. He pulled off his headphones, cracking his neck and rubbing at his tired eyes, hair falling in disarray upon his forehead. Suddenly, he felt a large hand grab his shoulder and give a light squeeze.

“You look like a hot mess, baby, you okay?”

Ryan responded with his usual “Shut up, Shane.” before looking up, expecting to find a vlog camera pointed at his face. There were no cameras in sight however, just Shane’s slightly concerned expression looking down on him. He shrugged it off though, it wasn’t the first time their on screen jokes had been turned into habit. He just tried to ignore the warm feeling that seemed to spread through his stomach when realizing the name wasn’t for show. Ryan shook his head to break out of that dangerous train of thought and gave a slight smile to Shane, who was still looking at him like he was worried he might collapse.

“I’m fine man, it’s just been a long day, you know?” Ryan said, his fingers returning to rubbing at his temples. “I’m just gonna try to finish up this editing and head home.” That seemed to be the end of it as Shane nodded and gave him one more quick squeeze on the shoulder before heading off to catch up with Steven who was waving at him with some papers in his hand. Ryan tried not to focus on the way he missed Shane’s hand as soon as he left, and turned around to finish editing.

After that first evening, hearing himself be referred to as “baby”, became pretty much a daily occurrence for Ryan. Whether it was early in the morning, Ryan still half asleep and mumbling, accidentally bumping into Shane and getting a “Watch where you’re going there, baby!” in response; or late at night working after hours editing, until Ryan thought his brain was going to implode, and hearing “Ya better save that project before you fall asleep on it, baby.” said in a slightly amused but mostly exhausted tone. Shane calling Ryan baby had become a staple in his life. He wasn’t gonna lie and say he didn’t like it, he liked it probably too much in fact. The warm feeling in his stomach still swelled each time he heard the endearment; it had gotten to the point where each night falling asleep he pictured his best friend's face. Some nights he imagined what it would be like to be held by him under the cool covers of his bed, thinking of his friend's long body curled up around him and keeping him warm. 

Ryan knew he was in love with Shane, he had known it even in the early stages of Unsolved, and getting called baby was doing nothing to calm his longing heart. So when he finally slipped up and shared his feelings, he should’ve seen it coming. There was only so much he could do to hide his love for his best friend. It turned out that the combination of being too tired, Shane being too nice, and that stupid pet name, proved to be deadly when attacking his well hidden thoughts. 

It was 3 AM. Shane and Ryan were staying in a small hotel room, near a haunted location in New York they had just finished filming at for Unsolved. Ryan stepped through the doorway and, after quickly removing his shoes and coat, collapsed head first onto the nearest bed. He felt as if he had just run a marathon. There was something insanely creepy about the location tonight and he had spent the entire shoot insanely on edge. But while filming, he had many other things to focus on besides his fear. He needed to keep the banter up with Shane, the audience came for their banter and he couldn’t let them down. He had to be totally engaged while explaining the history of the place, even while every atom in his body was telling him to run. To cap it all off, at the end of the night, he had been positive he saw a ghastly face staring at him from a mirror across the living room. 

All in all, Ryan was extremely glad the shoot was over and he was able to leave that decrepit house. Lying on the bed, Ryan took a deep breath and shakily released it. The crisp white linens underneath him were cool and smelled like bleach, the rough texture of the pillow case heavenly under his cheek after such a long night. Somewhere behind him he heard a toilet flush and some shuffling in the bathroom. He smiled knowing that Shane was here with him. Shane was always so good at keeping Ryan from going too far into his own head during filming, always ready with a joke or a snarky comment to bring him back to the present, it was just one more thing he loved about Shane. 

At the sound of the bathroom door creaking open, Ryan turned his head to the side and watched as Shane sat down on the bed opposite him. Shane gave him a warm smile and he plugged their phones into the bedside table between the two beds. 

“I think tonight's gonna make for a really good episode, we had some good bits and people are gonna love your little freak out at the end” Shane said, his voice soft as he smiled at Ryan's drowsy expression.

“It was a valid freak out, you’re just a dick” Ryan shot back, “If you had seen that face you’d have freaked out too.” 

“Mhm, too bad it wasn’t real enough for me to actually see it then” 

“Don’t fight me right now dude, I’m too tired for this shit” Ryan sighed, “All I know is the- that face I saw… It- it was gaunt and you could see all the bones under the skin… It looked female, and there was dark, thin hair framing her face. It was.. It-” Ryan shuddered suddenly, feeling as if he was right back in that room, with the woman’s dark eyes staring directly into his. He sat up quickly, leaning against the bed frame, he ran a hand through his hair and let out a long sigh. Opening his eyes again he saw Shane looking at him with a concerned expression, so he shook his head, dropped his hand and tried to reassure him. He didn’t want Shane worried about him right now, this was hardly the worst he’s felt after a shoot.

“Sorry, that house just had a really bad energy around it and I think it’s still affecting me. I’ll be fine in the morning, I always am”

Shane nodded, understanding having been in the same place after shooting episodes, though it was usually for true crime. “You want some chocolate? I have some in my bag and I hear it scares away dementors”

Ryan laughed and shook his head, Shane had a way of getting him to snap out of these moods. “I’m good, Also shut up, you don’t get to talk about Harry Potter, you only got to book five! Anyways, I think I should just get some sleep.” He fell back down into bed and shuffled under the covers, rubbing his head on the pillow a few times to get cozy. He looked up at Shane who was staring at him with an amused expression. “What?” Ryan mumbled, “I’m just getting comfy.”

“You look like a cat right now, baby, you know that?” Shane laughed while Ryan frowned slightly.

“Let me be, I'm tired!” Ryan grumbled with a small smile on his face, he truly loved the teasing no matter what he said.

“Alright fair enough” Shane smiled, “You get some sleep, baby.”

“Mmm,” Ryan responded, letting his eyes close. “I love you”

There was a beat as Ryan’s tired brain registered what he had just said, and then suddenly he had never felt more awake. A surge of panic rushed through him. His eyes snapped open and focused on Shane who was staring at him with a surprised expression on his face. Shane opened his mouth and closed it again, and the room began to feel too small for Ryan. Heat rose in his cheeks and he knew he must be completely red. He sat up quickly, his eyes darting around, going from Shane’s face to the door of the hotel room as he considered making a run for it. Ultimately he decided that would be a bad plan of action and he squeezed his eyes shut, his hand came up to run anxiously through his hair as he started to speak. 

“I - um, I’m sor-” Ryan started but he was quickly cut off by Shane.

“You love me?” Shane asked, almost disbelieving. Ryan swallowed quickly, and opened his eyes again, quickly glancing at Shane’s incredulous face, before letting his eyes focus on the bathroom door just behind his, probably, ex-friend. He considered lying, explaining that he had just meant the statement in a completely platonic way, but he knew his body language had given away too much already; not to mention the fact, he was totally aware Shane knew he didn’t go around saying I love you to his friends, that just wasn’t Ryan’s thing. So instead he closed his eyes once more, and took shaky breath before saying quietly, 

“Um… yeah. Have for a while now…” Suddenly, Ryan heard a breathy laugh from the bed across from him and it gave him the courage to finally look up at Shane. 

Shane looked absolutely breathtaking. His face was split with the biggest grin Ryan had ever seen on him. He had one hand in his hair and was leaning back on the other as if he needed it for support. A blush had risen up his cheeks, the slight pink complementing his complexion. Ryan had never seen this beautiful man look so happy in the entire time he had known him and an answering smile was quickly creeping up upon his own face.

“God, Ryan I-” Shane started, cutting himself off with a giddy laugh “I love you too! I’ve loved you for so long, baby!”

In a flash, Shane had gotten up from his own bed and had climbed into Ryan’s, sitting across from the beautiful man and placing a hand on the side of Ryan’s face. He gazed at him with the eyes of a man still not truly believing everything he had wanted was coming true. Ryan’s hair was messed up, his lips were pulled back in a beautiful smile and his eyes seemed to be sparkling with starlight. In short, Shane had never seen anything more gorgeous. 

Ryan, for his part, was ecstatic. He had been hiding his feelings for years, and now the man he loved was sitting right there across from him, echoing every emotion Ryan was feeling. He leaned into Shane's hand, feeling the warmth of the other man spread through his body. His eyes met Shane’s and he was once again struck with an overwhelming sense of love flowing through his body. His gaze dropped from Shane’s eyes down to his lips, then back up. He bit his own lip, smiling, as he asked,

“Can I kiss you?”

With those words, Shane’s smile became even bigger and he leaned in, meeting Ryan halfway. Their lips fit together perfectly, Shane's mouth was warm and soft, and Ryan needed to get closer. With a quick movement, Ryan was straddling Shane’s lap, his tongue swiping over his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Shane let out a soft gasp, opening his mouth as his arms went around Ryan to pull the smaller man against him. They kissed slowly and lovingly, trying to experience everything they could with each other. When they finally broke for air, panting softly, Ryan rested his forehead on Shane's, looking him in the eyes and smiling softly. 

“I have wanted to do that for years,” Ryan whispered, letting one of his hands wander through Shane's messy hair. Shane laughed softly, pulling Ryan into a tight hug, and relaxing into him, pressing a soft kiss to the side of his head. Ryan’s face was buried in the crook of Shane's neck, he inhaled deeply, letting his breath out in a soft sigh of contentment. They stayed that way for a while, learning for the first time how it felt to hold each other, until Ryan gave a small yawn, a reminder to both of them how late it was. Shane lay back against the downy pillows, pulling Ryan on top of him. Ryan adjusted himself so his head was resting upon Shane’s chest and one arm was flung across his middle. He felt Shane move his hand to his waist, holding him against the taller man. He let out a relaxed sigh as he felt any leftover tension release from his body, and he buried his head deeper into Shane’s chest. Shane reached over and turned off the light before placing a soft kiss of the top of Ryan’s head.

“Goodnight, baby, I love you.” Shane whispered into the darkness. “I promise I won’t let any ghosts come near you” He felt Ryan smile and tightened his hold on the younger man as Ryan mumbled a barely audible response that sounded suspiciously like “Shut up, Shane” before both men fell into a peaceful sleep, knowing the other would be with them when they woke tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is pulled from the song 'Pretty Baby' by Blondie


End file.
